Rek'Sai/Development
Rek'Sai changes |narrative = |artwork = (Joshua Brian Smith, Christian Fell) Rachel J. Corey |visual = Jason 'Keyserito' Keyser |sound = Kyle 'Utora' Vande Slunt |voice = |conceptcredit = Charles 'Yideth' Liu }} Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower, revealed The shifting Shuriman sands harbor countless tales, and while most speak of its long-forgotten civilization, others reveal something else: terror within the dunes. The nomads and traders that cross through Runeterra's golden lands know the stories well enough, the bloody remains of their kin a testament to the void beast below. And while others enter Shurima unaware of the monster's fearsome reputation, or so proud they believe themselves strong enough to survive her slaughter, few last long once they enter lands.Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower, revealed I= ;Fury of the Xer'Sai Rek'Sai gains fury whenever she attacks her enemies. consumes her fury, briefly . |-|Q= ; - Queen's Wrath Rek'Sai lashes out, dealing damage to all enemies around her with her next three basic attacks. ; - Prey Seeker Rek'Sai fires out a pulse of void energy in a straight line skillshot that detonates on the first enemy struck, damaging and the target and all nearby enemies also hit by the missile's explosion. |-|W= ; - Burrow Rek'Sai burrows underground, gaining Tremor Sense (a unique mechanic that shows Rek'Sai all enemy movement in a wide area around her) and increased movement speed at the expense of and access to her basic attacks. She ignores unit collision as she moves around. ; - Unburrow Rek'Sai bursts out into the open, up and damaging all surrounding enemies. |-|E= ; - Furious Bite Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing increasing damage based on her fury, or if she has a full fury bar. ; - Tunnel Rek'Sai digs toward a target location, creating a pair of long-lasting tunnels at the two ends of her path. |-|R= ;Void Rush * Rek'Sai . * Rek'Sai channels briefly before and dashing towards any of her , briefly gaining significant movement speed once she emerges. ;Gameplay Rek'Sai is a powerful and mobile monster well suited to the jungle of Summoner's Rift. Clever use of her gives Rek'Sai unparalleled mobility through her jungle and into the enemy's domain. Once there, she works best counter-jungling her opponent into obscurity before ganking enemy laners from the unconventional angles her provide. ;Jungling Rek'Sai is a mobile menace at all stages of the game, creating throughout her own jungle to help her dart from camp to camp. But she doesn't just quickly; she kills at speed, too. brings mass carnage to each camp's monsters, dealing solid area of effect damage to every enemy around her, while deals powerful single target damage. Monsters will fight back, but Rek'Sai - once she’s generated enough - can sustain through the slaughter by , which restores her health and speeds her toward the next camp. And once her jungle’s empty, it’s time for Rek'Sai to turn toward the enemy jungle. is central to Rek'Sai's counter-jungling runs, which focus on killing enemy camps while her counterpart's away rather than dueling directly. By checking for movement in her intended direction, Rek'Sai can at least understand where her opposing jungler isn't, then use that knowledge to in and steal camps, effectively starving her opponent out of their jungle and forcing them into premature ganks, or worse yet, into Rek'Sai's lair. Pity those who dare stray too deep into the burrower's home: her offer incredible mobility, and with good vision control, Rek'Sai can easily coordinate her allies as she hunts down wandering targets. Then there are her ganks. Rek'Sai's relative lack of burst damage means she thrives best when she ganks for her high-damage allies, using her considerable utility to slow and stop her target's escape. Most crucially, Rek’Sai's give her unique angles of attack into enemy lanes, from which she can damage her mark with before beneath them. The provides a strong enough window for most assassins to secure their kill, but even if her enemy's still alive, Rek'Sai can turn to her own abilities - and in particular - to add extra damage into the mix. ;Teamfights Come mid-game, Rek’Sai operates best when she takes advantage of her unique and , using her knowledge of the enemy's movements to split push or pick lone targets. In split-push situations, she makes short work of minion waves with , shoving her own minions into towers and forcing the enemy team to react. ensures she's always aware of her enemy's whereabouts, too, allowing her to dive through the myriad she's already created and skirt around those who come to stop the shove. But her mobility doesn't end there. gives Rek'Sai the ability to burrow to any of her tunnels, potentially crossing over the entirety of Summoner's Rift in seconds. But when to ? If she's attracted enemy attention with her split pushes, Rek'Sai can quickly relocate to join her waiting allies in another lane, using their newfound numbers advantage to force down towers or claim other objectives. Alternatively, a sneaky in the enemy base sets up a perfect late game backdoor attempt, while near her own base give Rek'Sai the opportunity to dash back and help defend when the enemy forces come knocking. During the early and mid game, gives Rek'Sai instant access back into her jungle whenever she , meaning she can carry on clearing camps and gaining experience and gold while her counterpart heads back to their jungle. In large-scale teamfights, Rek'Sai works best when she can follow up on a solid initiation, following in and locking up priority targets with the knock up from . Once she's engaged, Rek'Sai has to work fast, generating as quickly as she can before crippling her enemy with . The ability scales in damage depending on how much she's filled her , and deals true damage when full. Once she's laid down her punishment, Rek'Sai needs to focus on survival. gives her both the movement speed and health regen she needs to dodge and recover from the enemy's retaliation, and gives her opportunity to peel for her damage dealers by beneath their would-be killers. ;Synergy ;Champion Insights : , game design by Beat Punchbeef When we started working on Rek'Sai it was with two concepts in mind: and Land Shark. As we started running with the idea it became clear very quickly that first we needed to identify what was unique and fun about being in the ground. Initial prototyping helped us determine being invisible wasn't quite right. stealth is something does well already but more importantly, the most terrifying thing about a shark is seeing that iconic and ominous fin circling around you and knowing deep down that there's nothing you can do to stop it. Once we knew the basics of being burrowed it was time to figure out what you'd actually do in that state. The first idea that came to us was the concept of feeling vibrations from movement in the ground and using that to track prey. This gave us the ability to gain information about your targets in similar ways to stealth without needing to worry about a lot of the frustrations experienced by players on the other side of it. It also creates emotional highs for players on all sides. Rek'Sai gets to feel like a stealthy hunter while her enemies get to feel the tension and dread of knowing there's something out there watching them. Now that we have a burrowing character who can track prey at great distance without their knowledge, what's left? To be a true hunter, it's not enough to simply know where your prey is. It's about finding the right moment to strike. To do this, Rek'Sai needed to be flexible in how she moved around the map, to dance around the target she was stalking while remaining undetected. This is where comes into play. Underground, Rek'Sai is the master of her domain and she doesn't care for paltry restrictions like walls. Tunnels give her the freedom to be anywhere on the map at any time and really think about how and where she wants to strike at her unsuspecting prey. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Sounds - Pool party Rek'Sai - Beat| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Rek’Sai Champion Spotlight| Yuumi The Magical Cat Champion Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Rek'Sai teaser 1.jpg|Rek'Sai Teaser 1 Rek'Sai teaser 2.jpg|Rek'Sai Teaser 2 Rek'Sai teaser 3.jpg|Rek'Sai Teaser 3 Rek'Sai teaser 4.jpg|Rek'Sai Teaser 4 RekSai concept 1.jpg|Rek'Sai Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) RekSai concept 2.jpg|Rek'Sai Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) RekSai concept 03.png|Rek'Sai Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Valentines 2016 card 2.jpg|Rek'Sai Valentines Day 2016 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Reksai PoolParty concept.jpg|Pool Party Rek Sai Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL VFX concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Rek Sai Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) de:Rek'Sai/Development Category:Champion development Category:Rek'Sai